


Angels

by singingcodfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Did I Spell That Right?, F/M, Lance Mclain - Freeform, M/M, Model!AU, Shiro - Freeform, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, hunk Garrett - Freeform, i dont even know anymore, katie holt - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, model!Lance, model!keith, model!pidge, pidge gunderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingcodfish/pseuds/singingcodfish
Summary: Lance and Keith are models and normally, Keith works alone. When Lance is hired to do a shoot with him, he tries his hardest to distance him but Lance is annoying and persistent.





	1. chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend helped me write some of it when I had writers block, so shout out to her she's amazing. Sadly, she doesn't have an account so ;-(

“Okay, wow! I can’t believe you didn't think to tell me about this?” Keith yelled at his manager, making him slightly nervous. The man could be intimidating, he was a great model yeah, but he was a pain to work with. Keith was hot headed and temperamental, but it fit him.

The sudden arguing, well on Keith’s part, startled the new kid, he wasn't an actual kid though. He had turned 23 in July and was taller than most of the other people here. He sat an awkward distance away from the arguing pair, shuffling his feet and playing on his phone.

“Shiro,” Keith said, his voice low, “I told you when you first hired me that I am **not** working with amateurs.”

Shiro looked exhausted, “Lance isn’t an amateur though! He’s actually older than you and has more experience as a model!” The taller man sighed, obviously frustrated, “All I’m asking is that you **try** to get along. Just- just try, please?”

“But Shir-”

“Keith! I swear to God, one more complaint and I will have you unemployed so fast you wouldn't believe. You forget that I’m your manager and **not** your baby sitter.”

Keith groaned loudly and stomped off, glaring at Lance and Shiro in turns.

Shiro grimaced and walked towards the lanky man by the door, “I’m so sorry, Lance. He doesn't exactly like working with other people,” He admitted.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Lance responded with a breathy laugh, “Um, by the way- Do I get a hotel room or am I sleeping in my car?”

Shiro looked mildly embarrassed as he turned to a woman walking by, “Hey, Allura, what’s the hotel info for the boys?” Lance giggled quietly at that, earning a questioning glance before the two turned away from him again.

The woman, Allura, was quite beautiful. Actually, she was pretty gorgeous. She had silvery hair that cascaded down her shoulders and a small tattoo on each cheek bone. Her eyeliner was perfect and her red lips unsmudged, Lance assumed it was always perfect. When she spoke, she had an accent that Lance couldn’t quite place but damn, was it sexy!

Allura typed on her phone for a bit, the silence growing awkward and uncomfortable, “I just emailed it to you, you should be getting it now,” She turned to Lance, “I am truly sorry that I cannot stay and welcome you but I must find Keith.”

“Th-tthanks!!” Shiro called after her, a moment too late.

Lance let out a laugh at the obviously flustered and blushing man, "Smooth, dude. You  _totally_ nailed that, you have  _got_ to tell me how you do it!" His face scrunched up when he laughed, crinkling by his eyes. Lance had dimples, two on his cheeks and one by his right eye. The dimple by his eye is technically a scar from when his mom dropped him on the corner of a table when he was two.

"Yeah, your sarcasm isn't appreciated Lance," His phone dinged, signalling that he had received the email, "Also why did you laugh when I said 'for the boys'?"

Lance grinned, "Saturdays are for the boys!"

Shiro just shook his head, "C'mon, I'll drive you to your hotel."

On the drive over, Shiro explained that Lance and Keith would have conjoined rooms. Keith didn't know yet and that's why Allura was looking for him. Lance knew Keith wouldn't be too happy with that, he would just have to _make_ him have fun. **(AN: _a wink a wonk)_**

When they got to the hotel, Lance was surprised. He didn't quite know what he had been expecting but it was not this. The hotel was extravagant but it was also very homey. It seemed like more like an expensive Inn, with its candle lit interior and hardwood floors and furniture it seemed rural. Even though it looked like that, it was big. There was also a glass chandelier that doesn't sound like it would work but it does. Only the lobby has wood floors, in the halls its carpet. Deep red, almost maroon walls that were smooth to the touch and soft.

Shiro checked him in and then walked over, "Keith is already here, he's in his room. I'll show you it is is." 

The two chatted idly about pointless things as they walked, amusing an older couple passing by, "I'm telling you Shiro, if a vampire were to start aging again it would start aging normally! I think you're wrong."

"Lance, have you not seen Tangled? In the scene where Mother Gothel starts aging again, its rapid. The years catch up immediately. That would happen to a vampire too, it just makes sense."

Ten minutes this conversation lasted, they actually stood outside Lances door for a while until Lance won him over, "Look, when a vampire is a vampire and they don't age time doesn't really apply to them. They're "young forever or whatever", but if they started aging again, time would apply to them. It's not like it was locked inside them or something and was waiting to burst out and consume them. It just wasn't there. At all. So it probably wouldn't take effect too quickly."

Shiro sighed, "You have a point there... Yeah, you're probably right," His phone started ringing loudly, "I gotta take this, goodnight Lance."

Lance went to put the key card into the door handle, only to find that it didn't work. He checked the door number and the number on the card, it matched, so why wasn't it working? He tried again. And again. And again. He eventually gave up and went to knock on Keith's door as loudly as he could. Nobody answered so he knocked again.

After a few minutes, a groggy looking Keith opened to door, his hair in a messy little pony tail, "What the fuck do you want?" 

A few Spanish words fell out of Lance's mouth at the sight of him, but he managed to recover from his spluttering self, "Um, my door won't open."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Keith leaned against the door frame and put his arm up, revealing a small bit of his stomach. 

"Uh, I can get in through here, right?"

Keith sighed, pushing off the frame, "Yeah, I guess. Door's over there," He said tiredly, motioning in the general direction and slumped back over to the bed and flopped down, falling asleep almost immediately. Lance looked over at him, he didn't look pissed off when he slept. It was actually pretty nice, Lance thought. The way his plump lips parted slightly and his lashes rested on his freckled face. The hair falling on his eyes fluttered a little bit with every breath.  **(I can't take myself seriously writing this this is why i could never write smut. That and I had to ask my friends what bondage fucking meant)**

Lance smiled softly before pushing through the door that connected their rooms. Gazing around his room with a tired sigh, he layed down on the bed. Large windows giving him a decent view of the bustling city below, lights of all colors illuminated the sky and drowned out the stars above. Clouds were scarce in the night sky, leaving the moon to pierce through the city’s dazzling display. 

The serenity of the night and the quietness of the empty hotel room began to make Lance drowsy. The pillows were nearly swallowing him up as he drew the sheets over him. He looked up at the ceiling for awhile. Thinking about the vampire conversation as he counted off how long it took for him to finally succumb to sleep.

_ One.. _

_ Two… _

_ Three… _

_ Four… _

His eyelids fluttered shut for a final time as his soft snores filled the room, breaking the silence every so often. 


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically all the stuff that I laugh whilst writing because I hate myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so done with myself why

Lance woke with a small cramp in his stomach and remembered, he hasn’t eaten since yesterday morning. He debated ordering room service but ultimately decided that it was too late. Opting instead to probe around to room.

A mini fridge stood on the desk, bare and empty  **(like my love life)** . Lance walked over to the kitchen area where the pantry was and found that empty too. Then he decided to go over to the bar that jutted out of the kitchen. 

Crouching down to see what was under the counter, he was greeted by a shelf stocked full of liquor, “Wow, so they stock the alcohol but not food. I’m hungry, not lonely.” He mused to himself.

Wondering what to do for a moment, he grabbed a bottle of something, he didn’t look at what, and went to Keith’s door. He didn’t bother knocking and walked in, jumping on top of the other man to wake him up.

“What the hell, Lance? It’s 3:00 am!”

Lance just shrugged, “I’m bored, hungry, and have drinks. Wanna do something?”

Keith looked at him suspiciously, “Like what?”

“Dunno, maybe a drinking game or something?” He lifted up the bottle to show him, “But only if you have food, I’m withering away to nothing!” He exclaimed with a dramatic flail across Keith, resulting in Lance in a heap on the floor.

Standing up, Keith sighed, “Fine. But only if I get to pick the game or whatever.” 

The heap on the floor groaned in protest but ultimately agreed, mostly because he was hungry and he  _ really  _ wanted to see this uptight 21 year old get drunk. This is going to be epic.

An hour later and Keith was finally loosening up a bit, Lance had a sandwich and both were sitting criss cross on the floor across from each other. They had ended up playing “Never Have I Ever”, Keith’s request.

“Wait, wait, wait. Hold on,” Keith was obviously drunk, really drunk, “You mean to tell me you’ve never gotten a hickey?”

Lance grinned, “Nope, my skin just won’t take it? I have no idea why, people have tried. I remember my ex girlfriend, Nyma, she hated that. She wanted to “mark me” or whatever. She was weird.” 

A flash of disappointment flashed in Keith’s eyes, mixed with something else, Lance must’ve imagined it, “Bet if I tried, I could totally do it.”

“What the hell?” He said it laughing, but Lance was actually kind of embarrassed. Not because of the thought of Keith giving him a hickey, but the fact that he said it so casually and that Lance actually had thought of it multiple times that night. There was just something about him when he was laughing or smiling, he was a giggly drunk and Lance honestly thought he was kind of adorable right now.

“Dude it was a joke,” He smiled, “Don’t worry. I totally could though,” He wiggled his eyebrows a little jokingly.

Lance forced a laugh, “My turn. Never have I ever… gone all the way with a dude.” 

“One, why are all these questions so sexual? Like we just met! Two,” He downed the rest of the liquid in his cup.

“Oh my god, you have?” Lance’s eyes were wide, “How old were you?!” 

He seemed a bit too… excited to Keith, “Um, I know we’re getting all “personal” or whatever, but no. Not telling you that. My turn, um.. Never have I ever… lived somewhere for longer than three years.”

“Really?”

Keith smiled sadly, “Yeah, I’m an orphan. I never knew my mom and my dad left me when I was a kid…”

Lance drank the rest of his drink, then leaned over and hugged him, “I’m sorry, dude.” He was pushed off after a few seconds, but was glad he did it, “I have a huge family, I couldn’t imagine losing them…”

“You have a big family? Have they ever seen your shoots?”

Lance groaned, “Yes! They bring it up whenever they can and it’s so embarassing! Especially when I’m taking the little’s to the mall or something and they see the big ass display in the window of a fucking lingerie outlet and they’re all like ‘Uncle Lance, is that you??’ and I have to hurry them and practically push them because they’re shouting and pointing and it’s sO FRUSTRATING BECAUSE PEOPLE STARE!!”

By the end of Lance’s rant, Keith was downright hysterical, “That’s, that is amazing. I feel so bad for those kids.”

Lance glared at him before he busted out laughing too, “Whatever, you know you wanna see me too,” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a wink.

“So what if I do?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shion And Jack Moran the Gorgeous Man (it works!!) for helping me with this, I deeply apologize for my trash writing and awkward scenes

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't too bad, right? I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kill me


End file.
